


Nothing

by Melody_Harkness



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness
Summary: "Without connection"





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> "Without connection"

Dean was wondering with his laptop around the bunker. He went into the kitchen and nothing. He went to the library and nothing. His room, shower, garage, dungeon... nothing.  
No internet connection what so ever.  
He checked the router, it was working. He assumed that because the lights were still on the electricity is working as well.  
Extremely frustrated he went to make a coffee for himself, and he absolutely didn't spike it, not even little bit.  
With an annoyed grunt, he set down on a chair.  
From nowhere the connection was back.  
"Hey Dean, I brought you a burger."


End file.
